


[PODFIC] who bleeds what she cries

by Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)



Series: [PODFIC SERIES] who bleeds what she cries [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Download Available, Gen, Never Have I Ever: recorded on my knees, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Prison, guys this was about 25 minutes of raw audio my knees were DYING, she is FOURTEEN yall, uhh mental breakdowns i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics
Summary: Scream. Scream. Scream. Scream. Scream. Scream. Scream. Scream. Scream. Scream. Scream. Scream. Scream. Scream.Writhe. Thrash. Break.Don’t let him get close. Don’t lose your bending. Without it, you would be worse off than not existing at all. Your unbridled skill, your talent, your power, your prestige, your love—it would all be gone, in the hands of the world’s protector. How can he stand it? How can he live like this?Laugh, Azula, laugh: all you have left is unrelenting anger and your father in the cell next to you.
Relationships: Azula & Mai & Ty Lee, Azula & Ozai (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: [PODFIC SERIES] who bleeds what she cries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783486
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[PODFIC] who bleeds what she cries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kousanoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kousanoes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [who bleeds what she cries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468120) by [kousanoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kousanoes/pseuds/kousanoes). 



**Duration** : 14:43

 **Size** : 20.2MB **Type** : MP3

 **Steam** : [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1u4Hbp-rgqj_dQ23E4No3kZ4Ze5XyCpV0/view?usp=sharing)

 **Fic** : [who bleeds what she cries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468120) by [kousanoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kousanoes/pseuds/kousanoes)

 **Reader:** [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics/works)

 **Editor** : [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics/works)


End file.
